


The future can be read in the past (you need to look carefully).

by enormouseffort (orphan_account)



Category: Outlander & Related Fandoms, Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: F/M, but anyways, but it's kinda of AU-ish, so it doens't really fit there, this could be a piece of It is amazing what we can see (by looking well enough).
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-12 23:17:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21484459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/enormouseffort
Summary: I know I have been quite absent the past while because of personal things and academic stuff (the exams for my masters application are coming up next week), but I’m trying to get back into doing things for the joy of it. And this litthe thing didn’t leave my head all day, so here it is. I hope you enjoy it.
Relationships: Claire Beauchamp/Jamie Fraser
Comments: 10
Kudos: 45





	The future can be read in the past (you need to look carefully).

He stares at the page in front of him. Old, worn, yellowed paged and frail to the touch. It is, essentially, a piece of history.

Even more so, he ponders, as he reads the lines written. It is history in the deepest form, the only way he knows how to connect with those who came before him. The letter is so personal that he almost feels as if he should not read it at all, to look the other way and not transcribe it into his book.

This, he thinks, was written by a man who truly, deeply, in the strongest way one can imagine, loved his wife -or, as the letter says, still does, for he will love her even in death. 

He wonders what brought these beautiful words on, but knows almost nothing about the man who wrote it -his research still on the early stages- and much less about the woman.

The man, a J.A.M.M.F can be one who fought and survived Culloden, but he still needs to prove that with more research, but it’s the woman -called by the writer of the letter as _mo nighean donn_, _mo graidh_ and other Gaelic endearments but with the same name of someone he loves, yet hundreds of years apart- that intrigues him. Who is she and what happened to her?

_I hope this letter reaches you at some point if you ever come looking. Part of he is hopeful that you do, and the other is terrified of it. I lived, but not for long -O think. I just want you to know that my only happiness, the only source of light in this darkness, is you, my Sorcha, my Claire, you and the bairn you carry. This child is all that is left of me, and you are keeping it safe. Will ou bairn have my eyes or yours? my red hair or your dark culrs, mo nighean doon? I pray, mo graidh, that it gives you the strength to fight, my brave lioness. I hope to see you again, whether in this life or in heaven. I’ll find you, have hope in that._

The words are simple, yet pure and eloquent. This man knows how to express his feelings and is not afraid to show them, or of appearing weak in front of those he loves.

There is a swift knock on the door of his study that pulls him out of his thoughts. He looks up into the eyes of his fianceé and smiles. “Hello, darling,” she says, “ready to go? the train will leave soon.”

“Yes, Claire.” He answers, picking his hat and packing his belongings. He will take the transcription of the letter with him and continue his researchers, intrigued by the people behind this part of history.

It is not until years later that the true meaning behind the letter and man and woman portrayed in it. He is still not sure he can believe in it, but it is one piece of evidence he discovered himself and many years before it happened.

The words of the letter haunt him still and he decides to look further into it. After all, it is better to be safe than sorry, and, most of all, to know what happens.

He was fooled and did not know he was reading his own -or Claire's- future in the past. He would not de fooled again.


End file.
